Santa secreto
by Carmen-Fan-Fiction
Summary: ¡Fiesta de Navidad en Shisuben! Habrá un hermoso baile, juegos, música, comida y el misterioso juego del Santa Secreto. KxC, B*SxT y SxM. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!
1. ¡Ya casi navidad!

**Santa Secreto**

_Shibusen, Death Room_

-Bien chicoooos, ¿ya están todos presentees?

-Estamos todos, padre

-¿Para qué nos ha llamado, Shinigami-sama?

-Calmada Maka, a eso voy –espero a que nadie hablara- Bien, como saben ¡SE HACERCA NAVIDAD! Y nuestra escuela no se puede quedar atrás con la celebración. Así que quiero su cooperación para adornar el salón de eventos. Además TODOS los alumnos van a asistir y también harán ciertas actividades llamativas y muy divertidas, ¿Qué les parece?

-¡SI!, Hagámoslo jejejeje –saltó la pistola menor

-Haré la decoración simétrica –brillitos brotaron de los ojos de Kid

-Será cool

-¡EL GRAN ORE-SAMA LES HARÁ UNA FIESTA DIGNA DE DIOSES!

-¡Bla-Black Star! Por favor bájate de ahí

-Etto…Shinigami-sama…-la tímida voz de Chrona hizo que todos voltearan a verla

-¿Por qué la ven mocosos? –Dijo Ragnarok agarrando la cabeza de Chrona

-¿Qué pasa Chrona-chan? –pregunto Shinigami-sama

-Etto… ¿Cu-cuales serán las acti-ti-vidades?

-Tiene razón Chrona, ¿Qué se hará? –le apoyo su amiga

-Que bien que preguntan, se harán actividades de encuestas, como "¿Quién es el arma MÁS sexy del año?" "¿La mejor y más guapa técnica del año?", también se hará el baile de Navidad, así que chicos, busquen la ropa más formal, elegante y atractiva para esa noche…

-¡YEEEEI! ¡VAMOS POR ROPA CHICAS!- saltó de felicidad Liz

-¡Si! –todas asintieron con gusto, inclusive la tímida Chrona

-Déjenme terminar chicas –sonrió el Dios de la muerte- Bien, también se hará el juego de "El Santa Secreto" –todos alzaron la ceja si comprender

-Padre, ¿Cómo es ese juego?

-Mmm miren, en una urna se pondrán el nombre de todos ustedes y cada uno sacara un papel. A la persona que les toque le deberán dar un regalo.

Todos se quedaron pensativos ante tal juego

-¡Genial! ¡Hay que hacerlo! –hablo emocionada Maka

-Si, si, si, no suena mal –sonrió Tsubaki

-M-me gusta la idea –confesó Chrona y de nuevo, las miradas se posaron en ella

-Las chicas están de acuerdo, entonces hagámoslo –dijo Kid dedicando una sonrisa a Chrona, esta se sonrojo al instante

-¡Deben de darme un regalo digno de un DIOS! NYAJAJAJA

-¡Maka-CHOP!

-¡Black Star! –corrió Tsubaki a lado de su técnico, este solo alzó el pulgar y balbuceo algo de los Dioses

-La idea es cool –Soul sonrió en su típica manera- ¿Cuándo haremos la rifa?

-Ahorita –sonrió Shinigami-sama

-¿¡EHHH!?- exclamaron todos

-Etto… ¿no es con todos los alumnos, Shinigami-sama? –pregunto confundida Maka

-Todos los alumnos ya saben de esta rifa, de hecho, ustedes son los últimos en enterarse

A todos les corrió una gotita en la cien

-Pe-pero ¿por qué?...-pregunto Maka con un ligero tic en el ojo

-¡SU DIOS YA LO SABIA, SIMPLES MORTALES!

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste? –pregunto con calma Tsubaki

-¡AVISANOS, ESTUPIDO MONO ASIMÉTRICO! –Kid miro a la hermana menor- ¡Patty!

-¡Si! –de inmediato se transformo en arma para dispararle al estúpido de B*S

-NYAJAJAJA, no le pueden hacer nada A SU DIOS, NYAJAJAJA

-¡SHINIGAMI-CHOP!

Black*Star y Kid quedaron tirados en el suelo con una fuentecita de sangre en su cabeza

-Y…bueno, ¿Cómo paso eso?

-Ustedes son del último año, esto fue decidido por personas del primero. Han estado ocupados y me supuse que no habían escuchado los rumores, pero ya es oficial, así que… ¡Hagamos la rifa!

Todos asintieron. Tsubaki ayudo a levantarse a B*S y Chrona (obligada por Ragnarok y Maka) ayudo a Kid.

-¡Bien! Empecemos- Shinigami-sama saco de su capa una pecera con los nombres de todos en ella.

Todos los amigos escogieron su papel y todos se lanzaban miradas picaras

-Nee~ one-chan ¿Quién te toco?

-No te lo diré Patty, es un secreto –le guiño el ojo a su hermana y esta inflo sus cachetes

-No se vale decir, chicos, ¿OK? –dijo, o más bien amenazo Shinigami-sama. Todos asintieron con cierto miedo- Bien, empiecen a comprar sus vestidos y trajes, el evento será ¡en 2 semanas!

-Bien chicas, ¡VAMONOS DE COMPRAS! –Gritó Liz, empezando a salirse de la Death Room para comprar las cosas necesarias. Todas se fueron tras ella, dejando solo a los chicos en la habitación

-Vaya… realmente les gusta comprar –dijo Soul en su pose cool

-Hasta a Chrona…-dijo B*S, recibiendo un golpe con el codo de Kid

-¿Por qué "hasta Chrona"?

-Tranquilo rayitas, solo digo…ya sabes, Chrona no es tan…femenina

-¡Respétala mono asimétrico!

-Hey, hey, ¿Por qué tanta ira señor simétrico? O a caso…-Soul miro pícaramente a Kid- ¿Te gusta Chrona?

Kid solo abrió los ojos y se logro notar su sonrojo

-¡NYAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Vaya, ¿Quién diría que la señorita asimétrica flecho al señor de la simetría? NYAJAJAJAJA

-Ca-cállate B*S, ¡Tú no has sido capaz de decirle la verdad a Tsubaki!- se defendió Kid

-¡Pero mínimo ya la bese!- empezaron a pelearse

-¡PEOR AUN! La besas y ni siquiera te has declarado ¿ERES IDIOTA?

-Tiene razón Kid, ¿eres idiota Black?

-NYAJAJAJA SOY UN DIOS

-Vaya, si eres idiota- dijeron sus amigos al unísono

-Basta todos ustedes- hablo Shinigami-sama amenazando con su mano- Kid, ¿te gusta Chrona?

Kid solo desvió la mirada y se sonrojo- si, padre…y mucho

-Soul, es obvio que te gusta Maka

-¿EEEH? ¿Y-YOO? –se sonrojo y se puso histérico. Recordó que eso no es cool y tomo postura de nuevo- Mmm…si…

-Black Star, ¡Tienes que declararte a Tsubaki! –le regaño Shinigami-sama

-¡LO HARÉ! Solo ella puede ser MI DIOSA

-Bien, primero es la aceptación…ahora ¡Tienen que ser hombres!...chicos, ¿saben cuántos hombres pedirán estar con cada una de ellas? ¡POR KAMI-SAMA! Todas son lindas y a muchos de primer año les gustan…si ustedes no se declaran y no la invitan a bailar el día de la fiesta ¡ESTARAN PERDIDOS Y SOLOS!-soltó un suspiro y los miro serio- Muchachos…-callo y se acerco a los tres para darles un merecido…- ¡Shinigami-CHOP!

El trío gritó del dolor y se sobaron la cabeza

-Esfuércense, ¿si?

Todos asintieron y se salieron de la Death Room, directo a arreglar el salón principal y pensar sobre sus declaraciones.

_Con las chicas…_

-¡KYYYYYAAAAAA! ¡ES PERFECTO PARA TI! –grito Liz por al fin encontrar el vestido perfecto para Maka

-¿Enserio? ¿Les gusta?- pregunto emocionada y recibió un claro y escandaloso "¡SI!"

-Ok, Tsubaki, Maka y Patty ya tienen sus vestidos…faltamos Chrona y yo- dijo Liz anotando cosas en una libretita

-¡ONE-CHAN! Todos los vestidos te quedan muy bien- le animo su hermana

-Pero ninguno tiene lo que yo quiero –hizo puchero

-Y si mejor tú lo haces- sugirió la amante de jirafas, su hermana sonrió al instante

-¡EXACTO! ¡Eso es! Debo de hacerlo yo- se paro en pose de victoria y empezó a dibujar su vestido de ensueño en la libreta. Ya saben, ama la ropa y ha empezado a tomar clases para crear su propia moda.

-Y dime Chrona-chan, ¿Qué vestido te gusta?

-N-no estoy segura si…iré…-dijo casi inaudible pero todas lo oyeron y recibió un enorme y enfurecido…

-¿¡QUUUUÉÉÉÉÉ!? ¡ESTAS LOCA!

-L-lo siento chicas pero…el baile es en parejas y…y yo no tengo…

-¿Qué dices Chrona? Eres muy bella, seguramente te pedirán salir- le animo Tsubaki

-Si Chrona, además ¿Qué importa los hombres? ¡VE POR NOSOTRAS!- le dijo Maka

-Chrona, tienes que ir…si no vas te juro que no te hablaré en Año Nuevo- amenazo Liz

-Chi-chicas…si quiero ir por ustedes pero…aun así no voy a bailar con una mujer desconocida

-¿Desconocida? ¿Y nosotras?- reclamo Patty

-Ustedes ya tienen pareja

-¡Mentira! - contradijo Maka

-Maka, es obvio que a ti te pedirá Soul –miro a la nombrada y se sonrojo. Volteo su mirada para encontrarse con Tsubaki- Es obvio que B*S te invitará –La espada demoniaca se sonrojo y movió sus manos y balbuceaba incoherencias. Ahora fijo su mirada en Patty –Patty...sabemos que Justin te pidió salir –Patty se limito a reír y aceptarlo. Finalmente poso sus ojos azules en el arma mayor- Yo sé quién te pedirá salir…-Chrona sonrió picara

-¿A-así? ¿QUI-QUIEN? –pregunto emocionada

-No te lo puedo decir –le miro traviesa– pero sé que te gustará –le guiño el ojo. La pistola se sonrojo

-Pfff, yo que te iba a decir a ti también –dijo en puchero

-Vamos, no me convencerás- dijo sonriendo de lado, haciendo que Liz inflara sus cachetes, descubrió su plan. Se levanto de su asiento –pensaré si iré chicas…

-¡Pero debes de entregar el regalo! –le recordó Patty, todas sonrieron al recordar eso

-Cierto…entonces le diré a alguien que se lo de-dijo segura- chicas…soy nueva y soy…rara…así que no pienso que alguien me invite y sería muy raro estar yo sola en un ambiente algo amoroso…así que mejor paso

-Vamos Chrona, ni que fuera San Valentín, ¡POR KAMI-SAMA! Dinos la verdad del porque no quieres ir –reclamo Liz

-La verdad…-bajo la mirada-…me enteré que Kim se lo dirá al chico que a mí me gusta y pues… -Miro a Maka, era la única que sabía quien le gustaba y entendió por completo- no quiero ver al chico de mis sueños con una tipa que le caigo mal, por eso paso

-Chrona, no te debes de sentir mal, sabes tu…-Tsubaki fue interrumpida por Maka

-Está bien Chrona, entendemos, si decides ir…avísanos y…-fue interrumpida

-Y si necesitas el vestido, ¡YO TE LO HARÉ! Tengo una idea para ti- hablo Liz emocionada

-Gracias chicas, muchas gracias…yo les avisaré- dijo sonriendo, se despidió y salió del centro comercial. Las demás terminaron las compras y se dirigieron a sus casas.

_Con los chicos…_

-¡LISTO! –grito Soul agotado, bajándose de unas escaleras

-Es…es perfecto…es… ¡ES SIMETRICO! –grito Kid alzando los brazos, contemplando la simetría de la decoración

-Viejo… ¿sabes que aunque sea simétrico lo arruinaran las personas? –hablo B*S extrañamente calmado

-¡SOY BASURA! ¡BASURA ASIMÉTRICA! -se tiro al suelo y azoto su mano contra el piso

-No te vamos a contentar como lo hace Liz, Patty…-Soul fue interrumpido

-O Chrona…- dijo B*S con una sonrisa diabólica. Kid se levanto al instante

-¡Cállate mono asimétrico! –le regaño, mirando a los al rededores -¡No quiero que se enteren!

-¿Qué? ¿Te da pena tu asimétrica chica? –se burlo

-¡No la llames así! Y no es eso, es solo que si se entera Kim hará chismes, además…

-Además le gustas- concluyo Soul. Kid asintió.

-¿Por qué no te gusta Kim? Digo…ella es igual que Chrona. La más grande diferencia es que ella no está plana- dijo Black y sin dudar, Kid le dio un gran golpe en la boca

-¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ A MI DAMA!

-Cálmate Kid- dijo Soul- pero también tengo curiosidad, ¿Por qué no te gusta Kim? Ambas son brujas

-Kim es una mentirosa, hipócrita e interesada –dijo Kid sereno- Chrona es linda, tímida, comprensiva y amable. Lo que más me gusta de ella es su sonrisa porque solo a unos cuantos se la demuestra. Chrona será bruja pero no es mala, ella es lo contrario y lo demuestra todos los días…

-Vaya, creo que si estas enamorado de mi hermana…-hablo Ragnarok que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta

-¿EEEEEH? ¿ESCUCHASTE TODO?

-Si –dijo con sus manos en los bolsillos y se acerco a Kid sin mirarlo- ¿Te gusta Chrona?

-Etto…yo…-hablo nervioso

-¡Vamos! Dilo bien, eres hombre- le regaño

-¡SI! ¡ME GUSTA CHRONA! –le miro- me gusta tu hermana

Ragnarok sonrió de lado y puso su mano en la cabeza de Kid, desacomodando su peinado

-¡Hey! La simetría – dijo alejándose

-Pfff, que nena –le miro- vaya chico que eligió mi hermana, un chico traumado –rio

-¿Quien eligió? –pregunto Soul

-¿No es obvio? Mi hermana está enamorada de rayitas- dijo calmado, como si fuera lo más obvio y común del mundo. Al ver la mirada de asombro e intriga de todos se dio cuenta de la situación- Ohhh vaya…así que no sabían…

-¿A TABLA ROSA LE GUSTA RAYITAS? –pregunto B*S, siendo de nuevo tirado al suelo por el golpe de Kid junto con Ragnarok

-¡Solo yo le digo así! –reclamo Ragnarok

-Ragnarok, ¿es enserio? –pregunto Kid con unos ojitos de niñito chiquito cuando le darán un regalo

-Si rayitas, por Kami-sama, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

-¡SI! ¡LE GUSTO! ¿OYERON? ¡LE GUSTO!- grito Kid, corriendo en círculos

-Jajaja, buena suerte viejo –dijo Soul sonriendo de lado

-¿Y tú? –Le miro Ragnarok- ¿Qué harás con Maka?

-Se lo pediré de la forma más cool…-dijo seguro

-¿Con un grandes arreglos florales y un cartel que diga "Te invito al baile, ¿Quieres ser mi novia"?-dijo Ragnarok hablando chillonamente como (según él) mujer, para después echar una carcajada

-Eso no es cool –ignoro la burla- le pediré de la manera que a ella le encantará. En nuestro lugar favorito haciendo lo que nos gusta

-¿En la cama teniendo sexo? –hablo (o pensó) en voz alta B*S, ganándose otra GRAN golpe por parte de Soul

-¡IDIOTA! –le dijo algo avergonzado, los demás se estaban atacando de risa

-¿Y tu Black? ¿Qué harás? –pregunto Kid mirando a su amigo en el suelo

-Y-yo… ¿eh?...

-Bien, si de por si estaba tonto, ahora está PEOR –dijo Ragnarok para después reírse de la desgracia de su amigo

-Levántate amigo –le ofreció la mano Soul- y dinos, ¿Qué harás con Tsubaki?

-Yo…-se levanto y movió su cabeza- ¡YO SE LO PEDIRE COMO UN DIOS!

-¿Con una manta blanca tapando tus partes? –dijo Ragnarok burlándose

-NYAJAJA que gracioso Ragnarok, pero se lo pediré con un gran cartel y muchas flores –sonrió y puso su pose de victorioso

-Viejo… no es cool…- dijo Soul mirando extrañado al peli-azul

-Ni es de Dioses…- hablo Kid

-¡A ELLA LE ENCANTARA! Por que se como es y sé que LO AMARÁ, NYAJAJAJAJA

-Pfff, si tú lo dices…-Kid movió su mirada hacia su "cuñado"- ¿A quién invitaras?

-Esas cosas no son para mí –hablo Ragnarok sin darle importancia

-Venga, sabemos que te gusta alguien pero no sabes con exactitud quien

-No importa –dijo seco

-Viejo, eso no es cool, debe de importarte esa chava

-Mmm, es cierto pero…no es de su incumbencia –declaro cortante

-Si tú lo dices…-Hablo Kid- bien, ¿nos vamos a casa? Yo ya estoy agotado

-Estoy de acuerdo- hablo Soul y B*S asintió

-Nyajajaja, ya veré tu pareja de baile, Ragnarok –guiño el ojo Black

-Créeme, que te sorprenderás

Y así, concluyendo la charla, los chicos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, pensando cada detalle de su declaración pues, en menos de 2 semanas ya era la gran fiesta… ¡SE TIENE QUE DECLARAR YA!


	2. Declaraciones antes de Navidad

**Santa Secreto**

_Casa de Maka_

_Con las chicas…_

-¡Bien! Chicas faltan 5 DÍAS para el día de Navidad. Repasemos los puntos -hablo Liz en tono militar

-¡OOK! -recibo como respuesta por parte de todas

-Ok, ¿Ya tenemos los vestidos?

-¡Hai! -contesto Patty que mostró los vestidos de cada una

-Liz-chan ¿ya terminaste tu vestido?

-Así es -guiño el ojo- pero es una sorpresa...bueno, continuando, ¿Ya están los zapatos?

-Mmm sólo falto yo- alzo la mano Maka- pero Patty me prestara unos

-OK -apunto en su libreta- ¿Ya tienen el regalo del Santa secreto? –hablo curiosa

-¡SII!- asintieron todas

-JEJEJE, ¿Quién te toco, Tsubaki-chan? –pregunto Patty

-¡Patty!- le regaño su hermana- es secreto - su hermana inflo los cachetes, señal de puchero. Liz suspiro y siguió con las preguntas- Y bien, lo más importante... ¿Ya tienen pareja? -hablo en tono curioso y con sonrisa picara

-JEJEJE ¡Ya! -declaro Patty sonriendo, sus berrinches pasan rápido (Si no implica jirafas)

-bueno, tu ya lo tenías desde antes Patty-chan -le dijo Tsubaki

-¿Y tu? ¿Black ya te lo dijo? -pregunto Liz y la morena se sonrojó

-Etto...ya...

-¿EEEEH? -dijeron todas al unísono

-¡No me habías dicho! ¿Cómo te lo pidió? -pregunto Maka entusiasmada

-Bueno pues fue dos días después del aviso...

~FLASH BACK~

En la casa Star se ve a un joven peli-azul, algo bajo y fornido intentando cocinar

-Mmmm veamos... ¿dónde está la sal? -hablaba consigo mismo mientras veía un libro de cocina -¡NYAJAJA, Aquí estas! Esta comida quedara DIGNA DE DIOSES, NYAJAJAJA

Paso el rato y B*S por suerte no quemo la comida. Acomodo todo y puso la comida en la mesa. Adorno la entrada de la casa con flores y espero que su espada demoníaca llegara.

-¡Estoy en casa! -hablo Tsubaki entrando y dejando sus zapatos, volteo la mirada y no pudo evitar gritar de emoción y soltar las bolsas que estaban en sus manos

-¡MI DIOSA AL FIN LLEGO!

-Bla-Black... ¿tú hiciste esto? -le miro sorprendida

-Así es, sólo para ti, mi diosa -le sonrió y hasta ese entonces, Tsubaki se dio cuenta que estaba bien vestido

-Wow...

-Ven -B*S la tomo de la mano y la dirigió a la mesa, donde ya estaba preparada y lista la comida

-¡Lo he hecho yo! -grito orgulloso

-Esta...wow, Black Star, felicidades...esto es...wow -se maravillo al ver la bien hecha comida

Comieron y Tsubaki se entusiasmo por el primer intento de cocina de su primer amor…para su suerte, esta no fue tan rica. Terminaron y se dirigieron a caminar un rato al parque, platicaron y contemplaron bonito atardecer de diciembre. El frío empezó a desatarse y se dirigieron rápidamente a su casa, llegando, Black le tapo los ojos a Tsubaki con su corbata y se adentraron a la casa.

-¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?

-No, tú confía en TU DIOS

-Confió en mi Dios pero no confió de que tú también puedas ver, las luces están apagadas

-NYAJAJAJA un dios como yooou...-Se calló

-¡Black Star! -grito Tsubaki y de inmediato se quitó la corbata, permitiendo ver a Black Star tirado en el suelo y, arriba de el un letrero hecho con velas diciendo "¿Te volverías mi Diosa?"

-Auch -se quejó Black y recupero su postura -Tsuba...-fue interrumpido por el dedo de su Diosa

-Acepto -le sonrió, se quieto la timidez y le dio un fugaz beso.

~FIN FLASH BACK~

-¡WOW! ¡Qué tierno puede ser Black! -hablo Maka

-no lo imagine...Black...fue muy tierno...-hablo Liz sorprendida

-¡Felicidades Tsubaki-chaaan! -rio Patty

-Gracias chicas, la verdad me encanto la sorpresa

-Bueno, Patty y Tsubaki ya tiene pareja...falta Maka y yo

-Dijo Chrona que alguien te iba a invitar, ¿no? -pregunto Maka

-Si, pero aún nada -suspiro y de pronto escucharon el timbre tocar

-¿Quien será?- se pregunto Tsubaki

-Soul aún está con los chichos...-dijo Maka acercándose a la puerta -¿¡Chrona!? ¿Qué paso?

Entro Chrona sonrojada y algo exaltada

-¿Todo bien?

-¿Qué tienes?

-Bi-bien chicas solo que...uff- suspiro, tartamudeaba y tenía las mejillas rojas

-Tranquila ¿Es algo malo?

-N-no, es bueno...-se tranquilizó y tomo buena postura -Chicas, si iré al baile -sonrió y todas se alegraron de inmediato

-¿EN SERIÓ? -pregunto Maka emocionada

-¡Si!

-¿Con quién iras?

-¡CON KID-KUN! -dijo dando saltitos, todas se quedaron en shock ante tal noticia

-¿¡KID!?

-¡Si! Me lo dijo de una manera hermosa -dijo con brillitos en los ojos

-¿Le gustas a Kid? ¿Te gusta Kid?

-JEJEJE ¡Yeeeii!

-¡Cuéntanos! ¿Cómo fue?

-Pues...me pidió una cita ayer y hoy nos vimos en el parque de Death City...

~FLASH BACK~

*Flash back dentro del flash back*

Una peli-rosa estaba acostada en el sillón, mirando el techo y con música de fondo. Acostada con ganas de hacer nada, solamente pensaba si asistiría al baile o no.

-¿Voy?...pero, si veo a Kid con Kim...-suspiro- se que lloraré -cerro los ojos y estaba a punto de adentrarse a un sueño cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Con molestia fue a abrir la puerta -¿Quien será? -se preguntaba, se quedo sorprendida.

Había un gran arreglo floral en frente de su puerta, con una nota pero sin nadie alrededor. Saco su cabeza y miro pos las calles, esperando ver a alguien, nada.

-Son bellas estas flores...seguramente se equivocaron -sonrió melancólica y tomo el gran canasto. Tomo la nota y se sorprendió aun más al ver su nombre ahí. De inmediato, se metió a su casa, colocó el arreglo en la mesa y leyó la nota:

_"Querida Chrona..._

_Espero te gusten estas flores y que te haya sacado una sonrisa. El motivo de este arreglo es para una invitación, si, por favor ten una cita conmigo._

_Te espero en el parque de Death City cerca del gran roble a las 2:00 pm, por favor asiste, te quiero ver y confesarte algo._

_Espero que esto no sea muy atrevido y disculpa si te logré sacar un susto, no era mi intención._

_Sin más, te doy las gracias por aceptar este pequeño detalle. _

_Recuerda que ni estas flores son igual de hermosas que tu. _

_ Death the Kid."_

*Fin pequeño flash back*

El día siguiente, en el parque de Death City se ve a un joven Shinigami sentado en una de las bancas del parque, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas blancas y una cajita.

Sentado, mirando para todos lados para lograr ver una cabellera rosada…esa cabellera que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Kid-kun? –hablo una tímida voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que volteara de inmediato y con una sonrisa

-Chrona –le miro y se levanto para saludarla, escondiendo el ramo de rosas detrás de el

-Di-disculpa si tarde…-le miro apenada Chrona- y gracias por las flo-flores, son hermosas

-Tranquila, no pasa nada –sonrió- Me alegra que te hayan gustado...etto…Chro…na…-hablo sorprendido, no se dio cuenta cuando una ráfaga de viento voló el vestido de la oji-azul

-¡KYYYA! Kid, ¡No mires!- le ordeno sonrojada, bajando el vestido blanco que traía

-¡Pe-perdón! –declaro sonrojado y con un hilo de sangre corriendo de su nariz, se tapo los ojos con una mano.

El molesto viento se fue y Chrona se tranquilizo.

-Etto… ¿ya estás bien? –pregunto Kid viendo entre sus dedos

-S-si –dijo cabizbaja y apenada

-Tranquila, sigues viéndote linda- dijo Kid sonriéndole, haciendo que los ojos azules de su acompañante lo miraran sonrojada

-¿Li-linda? –le pregunto nerviosa

-Pensándolo bien, no –dijo y la peli rosa volvió a bajar la cabeza pero ahora con más tristeza- siempre eres linda, hermosa pero hoy te vez extraordinaria

Chrona volvió a alzar la mirada pero ahora más sonrojada y asombrada –Kid… ¿piensas eso de mí?

-Si- declaro sonrojado- y por eso Chrona yo…-saco el ramo de rosas y lo posiciono enfrente de ella- ¿Aceptas ser mi novia y pareja de la vida?

-Kid…y-yo…-miraba sorprendida las rosas, tranquilizo su cuerpo temblando y agarro las flores- Si, seré tu pareja –sonrió y Kid la abrazo, se alejo y saco la cajita, mostrando un hermoso juego de gargantilla y aretes con el logo de la familia Death

Pasaron el tiempo juntos…riendo, comiendo helado y jugando, hasta que Kid tenía que ir con sus amigos y Chrona a casa de Maka. Una perfecta cita, con un perfecto día, con una perfecta sorpresa.

~FIN FLASH BACK~

-JEJEJE ¡Al fin te lo dijo Kid!- sonrió Patty, todas la miraron

-Patty ¿Tu sabias?- le pregunto su hermana

-Si, Kid habla dormido JEJEJE- a todas le corrieron una gotita por la sien

-Bueno, me alegra que ya tengas pareja y que si vayas al baile –sonrió Tsubaki

-¡SI, SI! Si Kid no te lo hubiera pedido, yo tendría que arrastrarte a la fiesta –le dijo Maka

-Etto…gracias –sonrió la peli-rosa

-Y bueno, vamos a ir todas y ya tenemos todo –sonrió Liz

-Etto…yo no tengo vestido –dijo Chrona confundida

-Lo tienes –sonrió Patty

-¿EH? –emitieron Chrona, Maka y Tsubaki

-Te dije que te lo haría- le miro Liz

-Pero cuando te avisara…

-Jajaja, bueno, yo ya sabía que venias y me apresuré

-Gracias Liz-chan –le sonrió- y… ¿Dónde está?

-Guardado, no lo veras hasta el día del baile

-¿Po-porqué?

-¡Es sorpresa! –Le guiño el ojo- créeme que te encantara

-Gracias Liz, gracias a todas

-No es nada –le abrazo Maka

-Y bien chicas, aun tenemos cosas que acomodar…como el maquillaje, peinado, etc.

-¡OOOK! –dijeron todas al unísono

_Con los chicos…_

-¡Oye Black! ¿Ya estás?- pregunto Soul mirando los vestidores. El nombrado salió con el ceño fruncido, intentando acomodarse la corbata.

-Ya pero…esta maldita cosa –miro a Soul- ¿me ayudas?

-Yo tampoco se, Maka es la que me ayuda

Black se volteo a Ver a Ragnarok

-Ni loco, no soy tu mami o Tsubaki- le dijo alzando una ceja. B*S frunció el ceño molesto

-¿A qué hora llegara Kid?- dijo Soul mirando su reloj

-Debe de estarse besando con Chrona- dijo el peli-azul retando a Ragnarok- NYAJAJAJA

-Si lo hicieron, ambos idiotas me las pagaran

-Tranquilo, nada paso –hablo Kid entrando a la tienda

-¿Eh? Pero si vienes más que sonrojado viejo- hablo Soul

-Ca-cállate- hablo Kid tapándose la boca. Volteo su mirada y vio a Black con su corbata desalineada- ¿No sabes ponerle la corbata, mono asimétrico?

-No –le hablo seco y sin alguna expresión. Kid refunfuñando cosas se la acomodo

-Debes de aprender, asimétrico –se alejo de él y suspiro- ¿Ya tienen sus trajes?

-Ya… ¿seguro que tú los compraras?- pregunto Soul

-Seguro

-¿No ves que rayitas se pudre en dinero?- dijo Ragnarok, viendo como Kid pagaba los trajes

-Como sea, gracias viejo- sonrió de lado Soul

Todos salieron de la tienda y se pusieron a recorrer el centro comercial

-¿Saben? Estamos actuando como las chicas- se quejo Ragnarok

-Ellas son peor- hablo Kid y todos lo vieron con lastima, acompañar a las hermanas Thompson a comprar debería ser un martirio

-Y bien… ¿Ya tienen pareja? –pregunto el asesino, mirando a Soul y Ragnarok

-No- contesto Soul, Ragnarok se quedo callado

-¿A quién le dirás?- pregunto Ragnarok

-A Maka, claro- contesto en su pose cool

-NYAJAJAJA, rayitas y tu aman a las pecho-plano –se burlo y recibió un golpe de los nombrados

-Soul, yo que tú me daba prisa, Ox piensa invitar a Maka –le recomendó Ragnarok

-¿¡EEE!? ¿OX?...ese maldito

-En vez de maldecir a Ox, mejor ve e invita a Maka- dijo Kid sonriendo

-¿Saben chicos? Los veo al rato, tengo que ir con Ma…-Soul fue interrumpido

-¿Eres idiota? –Le detuvo Ragnarok- Todas están en tu casa ahora, tendrás que esperar

-¿A qué hora acaba su "reunión"?- pregunto mirando su reloj

-A las 6 –hablo Kid. Eran las 5:22

-Pff, mientras pensaré en que hacerle

-JAJAJAJA ¿Ya te ibas y ni siquiera sabias como decirle?- se burlo Ragnarok

-Cállate- le miro molesto Soul- Oye Black, ¿Qué comida le hiciste a Tsubaki?

…

…

-¿Black?- Todos voltearon hacia atrás y no vieron al nombrado

-¿Dónde demonios…-Kid fue interrumpido

-¡NYAJAJAJA! ¡MIREN TODOS A EL GRAN BLACK STAR, POR QUE YO SOY SU NUEVO DIOS! NYAJAJAJA- Grito el peli-azul a través de un altavoz (Que se lo arrebato al _Santa Claus_ que estaba anunciando precios de juguetes)

-Vengan, ignórenlo, hay que darle su "tiempo de Dios" –dijo Ragnarok volviendo a caminar

-Como sea- hablo Soul

-Ragnarok –le hablo Kid, el nombrado lo volteo a ver - invitaras a Liz, ¿no?

Ragnarok permaneció callado, ganándose una sonrisa de Kid

-El silencio otorga –dijo el Shinigami

-¿Es verdad Ragnarok? –lo vio asombrado Soul

-Tú sales con mi hermana y yo saldré con tu _hermana_, te callas o te callo ¿Ok? –dijo Ragnarok serio y sin detener su caminar

-No te pongas rudo con tu cuñado –hablo Kid- además, ¿para qué esconderlo? El día del baile todos se darán cuenta

-Lo sé, pero quiero mantener todo en secreto, pienso hacer una sorpresa, ¿OK?, así que LOS DOS, CALLENSE -amenazo alzando el puño sin mirarlos, ambos tragaron en seco.

-No te enojes viejo, no es cool- hablo Soul- ¿Cuándo se lo pedirás?

-SOR-PRE-SA

-Pff, ¿eres tan aguado?

-Cállate dientes de tiburón, yo mínimo ya sé que darle –volteo su cabeza, sonrió de lado y alzo el pulgar

-Ya, ya, dejen de pelear –interrumpió Kid- Tenemos que ir a Shibusen

-AAAH cierto, tenemos que hablar con Shinigami-sama…-se quejo Ragnarok. Detuvo su caminar y miro a Soul- Busca al traumado de los Dioses

Soul rio ante tal "apodo" y se fue tras a su amigo.

Ya todos juntos, se dirigieron a Shibusen para hablar con Shinigami-sama sobre los preparativos

-¿Qué ha pasado padre? –pregunto Kid entrando a la Death Room

-¡WOZOO~ WOZOO~! Que bien que han llegado chicooos, les tengo un anuncio importante y una petición a ti, Soul-kun

-¿A mí? –alzo la ceja el nombrado

-Bien, primero: Tienen que hacer más espacio para la pista del baile, habrá más invitados. Segundo: El asunto del Santa Secreto se hará antes del baile, al igual que "Lo mejor del Shibusen". Tercero: El anuncio importante es… ¡Las brujas vendrán a celebrar con nosotros! –Shinigami-sama sonrió al último, todos se quedaron en blanco

-Bru…jas…?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Pa-padre… ¿es seguro?

-¡TOTALMENTE! –Alzo el pulgar- Claro, habrá seguridad pero quisimos hacer un pacto con Arachne, será para el beneficio de Shibusen, no se preocupen

-Mi-mi-mi ¿Tía? –Se alarmo Ragnarok- y… ¿Chrona?

-Por favor avísale y cálmala, dile que no le harán nada –hablo con seriedad el Shinigami

Ragnarok se limito a asentir

-Y bien, Soul-kun, necesito tu ayuda

El mencionado reacciono –S-si, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito que hagas la apertura de la fiesta –sonrió- tocando piano, claro

-¿EEEEH? Nu-nunca he tocado para tantos…

-Vaya, siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no? –Sonrió y Soul asintió aun sin creerlo- Bien, cuento contigo Soul.

Y con esto, los chicos se fueron para arreglar el salón.

-Uff, soy yo o las mesas se pusieron pesadas- hablo Soul

-NYAJAJAJA, ¡ESO TE PASA POR SER MORTAL! ¡NADA ES PESADO PARA SU ORE-SAMA!

-Black…cállate- le miro Ragnarok

Kid veía la escena sin ningún gesto, era normal ver eso, solo pensaba sobre la noticia que dio su padre…

-¿Kid? –una voz femenina inundo el salón, haciendo voltear al nombrado y sus amigos

-¿Kim? –Le miro extrañado- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

La chica suspiro –Necesito hablar contigo –miro a los otros- a solas

Kid se separo de la pared donde estaba recostado, caminando hacia ella. Todos la miraron extrañados y con un mal presentimiento. Kim se dirigió con Kid a unos metros lejos del salón

-Kid…yo te quiero preguntar algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Vamos, deja de ser tan frio –le miro con una sonrisa traviesa, al ver que no logro nada con eso se puso seria- ¿Sigues molesto con lo que le hice a Chrona?

-Así es, nunca te disculpaste con ella

-Pff, no vale la pena gastar palabras con ella, es rara y creo…que le gustas –dijo sangrona

-Oye, no le hables así, ¿Ok? Y si, se que le gusto ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿Qué que tiene? Pfff, es obvio que tú NUNCA le harás caso, osea, pobrecita, ¿sabes? –se acerco a él- no sabe lo que tú sientes por mi- puso si mano en el cuello del Shinigami

-¿Disculpa?- se alejo- ¿Siento algo por ti?

-Claro y por eso vengo a invitarte al baile –sonrió

-Oye dej…-Kim le cayó con su dedo

-Lo sé, no me has podido invitar por que estas ocupado, te perdono cielo

-¿Eh? ¿Cielo? –Suspiró- Kim, no quiero ir al baile contigo, no quiero nada contigo, no te he dicho una mala palabra porque eres una dama pero déjame avisarte que salgo con Chrona

-¿Qué? –Le miro furiosa- ¿Chrona? ¿QUÉ TIENE ELLA? Por dios, es plana, fea y rara ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No que buscas simetría? ¡Yo soy simétrica! ¡Ella es fea!

-¡Kim! ¿Te calmas? –Le miró Kid frunciendo el ceño, esta chica lo fastidiaba- Chrona tiene más privilegios que tu, tu solo eres una chica linda con la cabeza hueca, Chrona es bella, por dentro y por fuera, donde sea que la vea, de cualquier ángulo para mi ella es perfecta. Tienes razón, no es simétrica y por eso nos complementamos, somos perfectamente asimétricos. De favor te pido que no vuelvas a insultar a MI NOVIA y respetes mi decisión, disculpa pero nunca me he fijado en ti.

Dicho esto, el Shinigami se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al salón dejando a Kim refunfuñando con los brazos cruzados

-¿Qué dijo la _barbie_? –Pregunto Ragnarok

-¿_Barbie_? –alzo la ceja Black

-Bonita por fuera, vacía por fuera- respondió Soul- ¿Te invito al baile?

-Si, pero iré con Chrona y se lo deje claro- dijo Kid calmado

-Que bien, si no, ahorita estarías inconsciente –sonrió Ragnarok siniestro

-Oigan chicos…ya pasan de las 6 –hablo Soul mirando su reloj- me tengo que ir…tengo que…hablar con Maka

Todos asintieron y sonrieron por el gran paso que dará su amigo

-¡Suerte! –le gritó Black alzando el pulgar

-Gracias- sonrió de lado y se marcho.

_Casa de Maka_

-Ya llegue –hablo Soul cerrando la puerta y colocando las llaves en una charolita. Dejando una bolsa del _super_ en la mesa

-¡Bienvenido! –gritó Maka desde su cuarto. Salió secándose aun el cabello con una toalla, vio la bolsa del super y lo miro extrañada- ¿Compraste algo? Vaya, ¿y eso?

-Es helado, lo compre para acompañar una película

-Jaja ¿veremos una película? –le miro sonriendo de lado

-Si, ¿Qué no podemos? Venga, prepara las palomitas

-¿Se puede de caramelo? –pregunto emocionada, como niña chiquita

Soul rio ante tal acción infantil de su compañera- claro- dijo riéndose, se acerco a la televisión y coloco la película en la DVD, coloco el helado en la mesa, esperando a su amor secreto

-¡Listo! Jajaja, ¿por qué de caramelo? A mí me encantan pero tu las odias- dijo sentándose en el sillón, alado de su compañero

-¿Está mal? –pregunto

-N-no, solo que…-miro las palomitas

-¿Qué?

-Es lindo –le miro sonriendo, ganándose un sonrojo de Soul

-Ahh…gra-gracias?...bu-bueno, veamos la película- puso Play a la película, mostrando el titulo de esta, Maka se sorprendió al instante

-¿_Pla-Plan B_?- le miro extrañada- Es mi película favorita

-Lo sé –dijo hundiéndose en su lugar -¿Qué tiene?

-Tú la odias…

-Quiero verla contigo, ¿está mal? –miro hacia otro lado, sonrojado

Maka sin decir nada lo abrazo –Es lindo –le dijo recostándose en su hombro, empezando a mirar la película.

-JAJAJA, nunca pensé que fuera tan buena –dijo Soul mirando la pantalla y agarrando palomitas

-¿Lo ves? Y tu diciendo que era fea y cursi –sonrió Maka y volvió a mirar la pantalla- ¡Mira! Esa parte me gusta

-Jajaja, ok, eso no es cool

-¿Qué? Lo cursi si es cool, jajaja- miro la mesa- Oye, ¿comemos helado?

-¿Eh? Etto…s-si- le sonrió, Maka tomo el vaso y Soul las cucharas

-¡Es Cookies&Cream! ¡Me fascina! Jajaja –dijo Maka con brillitos en los ojos, quito la tapa y se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba ahí –Soul… -estaba sorprendida, en la tapa venia escrito "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" y en helado estaba una linda pulsera plateada dentro de una bolsita

-Maka –sonrió y saco la pulsera y le miro a los ojos– Se que amas las palomitas acarameladas, el helado Cookies&Cream y una tarde de películas, solo nosotros, en nuestro departamento haciendo lo que más nos gusta en una tarde de descanso por eso te hago esta propuesta, ¿aceptas?

Maka sonrojada y totalmente asombrada respondió con alegría un estruendoso y emocionado…

-¡SI! Acepto, claro que acepto, Soul…-le miro emocionada, este agarro su muñeca y coloco la pulsera, cerrando con un beso.

Nuevas parejas, nuestros queridos y favoritos personajes al fin estaban con su pareja ideal y perfecta.


	3. ¡Faltan 2 días!

**Santa Secreto**

**¿Capitulo 3?**

* * *

Shibusen, horario de clase (Si, aquí aun no terminan)

_Con las chicas…_

-¡Pfff! Faltan 2 días y yo sigo sin pareja –hablo Liz cansada, caminando con sus amigas

-¿Aún no?...pero Liz-chan te han pedido salir más de 10 chicos –le miro sorprendida Tsubaki

-JEJEJE, mi onee-chan aun espera a su _Príncipe Azul_- dijo lo último en tono meloso, ganándose un sonrojo de su hermana

-¡Pa-Patty! No digas esas cosas…

-Ya dinos Liz, ¿Quién te gusta? –le interrogo Maka

-Se burlaran si les digo

-Absolutamente no –le sonrió Tsubaki

Liz sonto un suspiro- No se lidiar con esto…

-O-oye, esa es mi frase –le hablo Chrona

-JEJEJE estar tanto tiempo contigo y Kid hacen que tu frase se nos pegue JEJEJE

-¡Chrona!... ¿Ha-Has estado con Kid? –le pregunto Maka

-S-si…-se puso nerviosa y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

Para su mala suerte, no solo sus amigas escucharon eso.

-Kim… ¿En verdad el…? –pregunto Jacqueline, mirando al quinteto de amigas

-Si…-se cruzo de brazos- me las pagará esa tabla rosa…

_Con los chicos…_

-¿Cómo creen que será eso de de las actividades? –pregunto Soul con sus manos en la cabeza, caminando por los pasillos del Shibusen

-Mmm mi padre no me ha dicho nada…pero lo que más me da curiosidad es eso de "Las encuestas"

-NYAJAJAJAJA, SERÉ YO EL QUE SALGA EN TODAS ESAS ENCUENTAS, ¡SOY EL ORE-SAMA! –gritó Black en pleno pasillo

-Solo saldrás en "¿Quién tiene el mayor complejo en Shibusen?" –se burlo Ragnarok

-NYAJAJAJA, te equivocas, saldré en "¿Quién es el tipo más en genial en el mundo y tu próximo Dios?" NYAJAJAJAJA

-¿Tu ego siempre es alto? –le pregunto Kid, mirando con lastima a su amigo

-Ja, y bien ¿Ya tienen sus regalos del "Santa Secreto"? –les pregunto Soul

-Ya –hablaron al unísono Ragnarok y Kid

-¡Tienen que darme LO MEJOR! –hablo Bla…bueno, es fácil saber quien

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué des una foto de ti autografiada? –dijo Ragnarok

-NYAJAJA, ¡CLARO! TODOS quieren una foto de su ORE-SAMA

-¿Siempre te ríes así? –le pregunto Ragnarok, claramente fastidiado

-Venga, no empiecen a pel…-Kid fue interrumpido por una bola de estudiantes

-¿A dónde demonios van? –hablo Ragnarok siguiéndolos con la mirada

Después, todos se quedaron en Shock al escuchar los murmullos

"¡Vamos! Maka y Liz aun no tienen pareja!" "¿En serio?" "¡Tampoco Tsubaki y Chrona!" "¡Ni Patty-chan!" "¡Corran! Debemos invitarlas!"

Se alarmaron de inmediato y obviamente, sin dudar se dirigieron a buscarlas…

_Con las chicas…_

-¡TSUBAKI-CHAN, ACEPTA ESTAS ROSAS!

-¡NO! ACEPTAME A MI

-CHRONA-CHAN, ¡VAMOS AL BAILE!

-Etto…no sé cómo lidiar con eso

-Tampoco nosotras, Chrona –hablaron todas, mirando su alrededor con miedo

-MAKA-CHAN, ERES HERMOSA

-PATTY, YO TE DARE TUS JIRAFAS

-IGNORALO, YO SI LO HARÉ

-LIZ-CHAN, ¡ERES TAN SEXY!

-¿Qué te has atrevido a decir? –hablo Ragnarok con una aura escalofriante. Se dirigió con el chico que dijo eso y claro, su apariencia ruda y gran tamaño hizo que el pobre temblara

-Etto…yo…

-¡NADIE TOQUE A MI DIOSA! –grito Black, empujando a todos hasta llegar a su novia

-Bla-Black Staaa-aaah!- grito, fue cargada "estilo novia" por Black

-Chro-Chrona-chan…por favor, sal conmigo –le pidieron

-Alguien tan asimétrico como tú no puede estar con ella- le hablo Kid, apartándolo del camino

-Que dulce pero –Chrona dirigió su mirada a Kid- yo ya estoy con alguien –se sonrieron mutuamente y Kid le abrazo por la cintura

-Ma-Maka-sempai…usted no tiene pareja ¿ve-verdad?

-Mentira, yo estoy con el chico más cool –hablo ella, mirando a Soul. Este se acerco para darle un beso

-¡NOOO! LAS CHICAS MÁS LINDAS YA TIENEN PAREJA –hablo un chico entre lloriqueos

-Pero…Patty…

-¡Noup! Salgo con Justin-san –sonrió

-¿Liz-san? –le miro con ojos de perrito un chico

-Ni de coña –le ignoro

Así como llegaron los chicos tan entusiasmados, se fueron así de depresivos y con lloriqueos

-Ufff, que molestia –miro Ragnarok

-Ja, que rudo –le miro Liz- oye y por qué…-interrumpida

-¡Gracias por salvarnos! –hablo Chrona con cierto nerviosismo. Kid y Soul entendieron

-N-no es nada…además vinimos por nuestras novias -le sonrió Kid, dándole un beso en la frente. Soul…Soul tenía la boca ocupada con Maka

-Mmjumm –se aclaro la voz Ragnarok- ¿Se pueden despejar?

La pareja se alejo, sonrojados con las miradas encima.

-Vaya viejo –le dijo Black asombrado, a lado de el, una Tsubaki sin palabras y las manos en la boca

-Bueno, bueno –hablo Liz, intentando cambiar de tema- vamos a clases

-¡Haaaai! –sonrió Patty, emprendiendo camino junto con su hermana

Siguiéndolas, llegaron al salón que estaba excesivamente adornado

-Llegan tarde –hablo Stein

-L-lo sentimos…tuvimos un problema –hablo Maka

-Pff, si no fuera porque es Navidad y deben asistir al baile…los direccionaría sin perdón –amenazo

La clase transcurso normal…claro si de normal hablamos sobre:

Soul molestando a Maka que ponía atención, Kid y Chrona pasándose papelitos melosos, Tsubaki poniendo atención, Black saltando de su lugar y decir "YO SOY SU DIOS" cada vez que Stein decía "Por eso, recuerden que…", Patty dibujando jirafas (y una versión chibi de ella y Justin) en los libros, Liz pintándose las uñas y Ragnarok viendo lo diva que es la chica que le gusta.

Las clases terminaron y Stein dio un anuncio:

-Oigan mocosos, este es el ultimo día de clases…_gracias a Kami-sama_-susurro lo ultimo

-¡YAHOOOOO! ¡AL FIN! –dijo Black estirándose

-¿Te callas Star? –Le lanzo una mirada asesina- como decía…el día del baile está a dos días, por favor asistan y vístanse elegantes…

-¿Usted participará en los juegos y concursos? –pregunto una alumna

-Si, también seré Santa Claus, ho ho ho, ¿Felices?

*RRIIIIINGGGGGGG* (**N/A**: Si, es el ruido de la campana :c)

-Largo –otorgo Stein y todo mundo se fue de ese salón

-Mmmm-ma –emitió Maka al estirarse- ¡Ya casi es Navidad chicos!

-JEJEJE, ¡Party, party!~- canturreo Patty

-Chicas ¿Ya tienen su vestido? –hablo tontamente Kid

-¡CLARO! ¿Crees que ese tipo de cosas las tomamos a la ligera? –le miro Liz

-JAJAJA, tonta pregunta rayitas –se burlo Ragnarok

-Cállate

-¿Y ustedes? –Le pregunto Chrona- ¿Ya tienen todo?

-Ya –le sonrió

-Claro, pero no somos tan extremistas como ustedes…-dijo Ragnarok

-Nee, ¿Cuándo haremos el "Santa Secreto"? –pregunto Patty

-Ohh…cierto…en el Shibusen lo harán juntos pero nosotros no nos enteramos a tiempo –dijo Soul

-¿Les parece si en mi casa? –hablo Kid

-Si, me parece –opino Tsubaki

-Ok, va a ser el mismo día del baile, ¿no?

-Sí, ¡Que emoción! –dio saltitos Maka

-¿De qué color serán sus vestidos? –pregunto Soul

-SOR-PRE-SA –guiño el ojo Liz

_Continuará :3_

* * *

Si...¿se le podría considerar como SPAM?

No espero un review (aunque es hermoso recibir uno TTuTT) pues ya que esto no es muy pegado a la trama...

La verdad no sabia como explicarles que:

1ro: El juego "Santa Secreto" se hará en casa de Kid

2do: El final se dividirá en 2 partes :3 (Que de hecho subiré en un rato más)

Bueno, bueno, con esto me semi-despido, bye bye :*


	4. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! (12)

Casa de Maka, 2:00 pm

_Con las chicas…_

-Termine de bañarme, ¿quien sigue? -dijo Liz tapándose con una toalla, buscando sus pertenencias

-¡Voy! -hablo Maka entrando a la ducha

-Venga, chicas, debemos arreglarnos perfectamente -hablo Liz poniéndose su ropa interior y sacando los vestidos del closet

Todas bañadas y con su ropa interior rodearon la cama donde estaban los vestidos de todas

-Ok, empezamos con Tsubaki -hablo Liz señalando a la morena

Tsubaki se coloco su vestido: rojo con detalles plateados, totalmente ajustado, forma de corazón enfrente y largo, acompañado de unos guantes plata y zapatillas rojas (con igual detalles plateados)*

-¡Te ves hermosa! -alardeo Maka

-¡Súper sexy! -le guiño el ojo Liz

-¡Te ves perfecta Tsubaki-chan! -dijo sorprendida Chrona

-Ok chicas...ahora toca Maka -dijo Liz señalándola

El vestido de Maka: Vestido cóctel color jade con encaje blanco en el pecho y cuello en u, con una capa de tul y una entalladura especial haciendo que su pequeño cuerpo resaltara bastante. Lo acompaño con el brazalete que le regalo Soul y unos tacones blancos*

-Totalmente perfecto -sonrió Liz

-Soul morirá de una hemorragia nasal -rio Patty, todas asintieron

-Maka, te ves preciosa- le dijo Chrona

-Excelente, ahora te toca a ti, Patty

El vestido de Patty era dorado, tamaño cóctel y liso, con el corte corazón cubría y resaltaba sus grandes pechos y con un lindo listón en negro le adornaba por toda la cadera. Lo acompaño con zapatillas negras y varias pulseras.*

-Patty...eres...

-estas...

-sorprendente -todas estaban en shock al ver el lado atrevido de la infantil pistola

-No esperaba menos de mi hermanita -sonrió Liz y miro a Chrona- Tu turno Chrona, por favor ponte el vestido que te diseñe

Chrona: su vestido llegaba a la mitad del muslo, strapless con corte en corazón, le entallaba perfectamente sus anchas caderas y apoyaba su muy escaso pecho. De arriba en color era blanco pero se iba degradando a rosa, acompañado con tacones blancos y los pendientes con gargantilla que le dio Kid.*

-Chrona...

-Wow…estas preciosa…

-Eres perfecta

-¿A qué si? ¡Sabía que te quedaría hermoso!

-Gracias chicas, gracias Liz...esta…esta divino

-No hay de que cariño, lo hice exclusivamente para ti -sonrió -ahora, es mi turno

Liz y su creación: Largo, totalmente entallado pero a mitad del muslo era más libre, cuello en v y un escote circular en la espalda, color negro y con encajes en la parte de arriba. Lo acompaño con tacones negros.*

-Estas hermosa

-Preciosa

-¿Eres modelo?

-¡Hermana! ¡Eres perfecta!

-Gracias chicas –dijo con lagrimitas- en serió, ¿les gusta? ¿Les gusta mi creación?

-¡Por Kami-sama! Liz, eres una total diseñadora con cuerpo de modelo –Le dijo Tsubaki

-¡Absolutamente! JEJEJE

-Gra-gracias… –se partió en llanto

-¡No llores Liz-chan! –le abrazo Chrona

-Aún falta el maquillaje –sonrió Tsubaki

-¡Cierto! –Dijo Liz quitándose las lagrimas- ¡Vamos a ponernos hermosas!

-¡HAAAAAI! –gritaron todas con una gran sonrisa

Mansión Shinigami

_Con los chicos…_

-Oh viejo… ¿En realidad harás eso? –pregunto Soul mirando a Ragnarok

-Si, ¿Tanto te importa? –le respondió sin mirarlo, seguía poniendo los adornos navideños al árbol

-Calmado, solo digo –se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Kid- ¿A qué hora es el baile?

-A las 8, me sorprende que no sepas –le miro y con la mirada dijo "_Soy el amante de la simetría, yo diseñé los horarios… ¿realmente preguntas?"_

-¿Y la hora del "Santa secreto"?

-A las 6:00…-miro su reloj- 3:00…venga, vamos a vestirnos

-¿Tan temprano? –se quejo Black que aun estaba algo dormido

-Si, el tiempo pasa rápido asimétrico

-Pero yo tengo hambreeeeee –se quejo aun tirado en el sillón

-Ve por comida a la cocina, báñate y vístete, ¿si? –dijo Kid con molestia

Después de que Black se acabara prácticamente todo y darse un baño, todos se arreglaron.

Presentables, guapos y elegantes estaban en ese momento.

Soul: Traje gris acompañado de una camisa jade, corbata gris con líneas jade. Su cabello recogido de enfrente. Sus ojos carmín combinaban endemoniadamente. **

Kid: Traje blanco con 3 líneas en sus hombros rosas, camisa rosa y corbata blanca. Su cabello acomodado simétricamente con sus gemelos dorados. ¡Por dios! ¿Algo más perfecto? **

Black: Traje negro, camisa roja. Acompañado con corbata plateada. Por fin arreglado del cabello. Un Dios bien arreglado. **

Ragnarok: Traje negro al igual que la corbata, acompañado de una camisa blanca. Aunque tenía facha de rudo, no le quitaba lo guapo y elegante. **

El cuarteto arreglado esperaba a sus respectivas acompañantes. Iban alrededor de las 5.

El timbre suena

-¿Son ellas? –pregunto Soul acomodando su regalo en el gran árbol de la sala de Kid

-No creo…-contesto Kid mientras abría la puerta- ¡Justin!

-Hola Kid, ¿llegue a tiempo? –sonrió el encantador rubio. Venía con un traje blanco, corbata blanca y camisa dorada**

-Justo a tiempo –le sonrió- pon tu regalo en el árbol, pronto llegaran las chicas

-¡Hey Justin! –saludo Soul

-Hola chicos –hizo un gesto con la mano y puso su regalo en el árbol

-Justin…-le miro raro Black- ¿También estas en el "Santa secreto"?

-Jajaja, no, es un regalo para Patty –sonrió

-NYAJAJA ¡Que cursi chaval!

-Claro que no, me parece un buen detalle –dijo Kid

-Vaya, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? –le dijo Ragnarok, obteniendo una mirada confusa de Kid- Va a salir con "tu hermana pequeña" y ¿no te preocupas?

-Claro que me preocupo, pero Justin es un buen chico, además, es inteligente… ¡Es una Death Scythe y tienen nuestra edad! –Le sonrió a su "cuñado"- en cambio tu –se dirigió a Ragnarok- tienes historial de mujeriego y eres un busca-problemas

-Pfff –Ragnarok puso los ojos en blanco e ignoro el tema

_Con las chicas…_

-¡Vengan chicas! Es hora de ir –sonrió Liz

-¡Vamos, vamos! –hablo Maka emocionada

-Esperen… ¿Estamos todas arregladas? –pregunto Tsubaki. Todos empezaron a analizarse y asintieron con la cabeza

-Perfectas –sonrió Liz.

Tenía razón, estaban perfectas. Sumamente guapas, elegantes, envidiables y sexys.

Y así, en una limosina enviada por Kid, el quinteto se fue a la mansión para celebrar un rato con sus amigos y después… ¡La fiesta de Navidad!

Llegaron…estaban nerviosas (Y vaya, ¿Quién no?) Se dirigieron a la entrada y sin necesidad de tocar el timbre, fueron atendidas por sus parejas.

-Chrona… -miro Kid sorprendido, al fijar su mirada en su amada no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Ma-Ma…-Ese era un Soul sin palabras

-Pa-pasen –dijeron ambos sonrojados, haciéndose un lado para que las bellezas pasaran

Ragnarok, al escuchar que entraron, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Liz

-Liz…-le hablo, contemplándola con la mirada, observando cada detalle en ella- ¿Eres una modelo?

-¿No sabes otro halago? –pregunto ella caminando hacia el

-¿Existe otro halago? –la jalo hacia él para abrazarla

-¡MI DIOSA! –Se paro Black y se arrodillo frente a Tsubaki- Yo…no estoy a tu altura, eres más que una Diosa, soy un simple mortal a tu lado –le "halagó" Black

-Black…gracias –le sonrió ruborizada

-Chrona –le miro Kid, tomo su mano y la beso- Estas perfecta

-¿Simétrica? –rio su novia, ganándose un tierno beso

-Ma-Ma…-Soul seguía sin palabras

-Jaja, deja de tartamudear –le dijo Maka dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Estas hermosa…más que hermosa…tu…-el albino no tenia palabras para describir a su pareja

-¡Justin-chan! –hablo Patty abrazándolo

-Patty…esta bellísima…-le alabo Justin sonrojado

-Jejeje ¿En serio? ¿Te gusta? –le sonrió

-Me encanta…-estaban a punto de darse un beso pero Black interrumpió

-NYAJAJA ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Que empiecen los regalos! –exclamo Black, todos asintieron y se sentaron en la sala

-¿Quién empieza? –pregunto Tsubaki

-Mmm primero Kid, ¿no? –hablo Liz

-Ok…-el nombrado se paro y tomo su regalo- este es para ti…Tsubaki –sonrió y la morena se levanto

-Gracias Kid-kun

-¡Que lo habrá! –hablo Liz

-No arruines la simetría –le pidió Kid, Tsubaki rio y abrió cuidadosamente el regalo, se maravillo

-U-Un...-brillitos brotaron de sus ojos- ¡UNA COLECCIÓN DE AGATHA! **(1)**

-¿Te gusta? –Le pregunto dándole un abrazo- Feliz Navidad

-¡Soy fan de ella! Gracias Kid, Feliz navidad- correspondió al abrazo

-No hay de que- sonrió

-Y bien…a mi me toco… ¡Chrona-chan! –Dijo abriendo los brazos para darle un maternal abrazo y entregarle delicadamente el regalo- Feliz navidad Chrona

-Feliz Navidad Tsubaki-chan –le sonrió y abrió su regalo- Oh por…un…un… ¡CONEJITO! –expreso mientras sacaba a la pequeña bolita blanca con negro

-Hay más –le sonrió, Chrona saco un precioso anillo de plata con un hermoso rubí en el

-¡Es hermoso Tsubaki! Gracias –le abrazo

-Cuida al conejito –le sonrió

-¡ESTA HERMOSO! –hablo Patty, alzando los brazos para cargarlo

-¡Sus manchitas son simétricas! –dijo Kid contemplando al animalito

-Jajaja, si, pensé en eso

-Gracias Tsubaki…y bueno, a mi me toco…-agarro el regalo- ¡Soul-kun! –extendió las manos hacia el nombrado y este se levanto

-Gracias Chrona –le sonrió para luego abracarla

-¡Ábrelo! –le dijo Maka

-Tranquila –sonrió de lado y abrió la caja- ¡CHRONA! –La aludida se asusto ante tal gesto- E-es…la chamarra Harley Davidson** (2)** –empezó a llorar estilo anime- ¡Gracias! Esto es muy cool, feliz navidad

-De-de nada Soul-kun, Feliz navidad –le sonrió y se sentó

-Bien, a mi me toco –sonrió de lado- ¡Patty!

-JEJEJEJ –se levantó y le dio un abrazo

-Feliz navidad Patty –le entrego el regalo

-Feliz navidad Soul-kun –abrió el regalo para encontrarse con un vestido blanco con pequeñas jirafas en el junto con un dije en forma de jirafa- ¡OH POR DIOS! –Alzo el vestido hacia el cielo- ¡JIRAFAAAAS! Gracias Soul

-De nada Patty- sonrió

-Jejejeje a mi me toca ¡Black Staaar! –le sonrio entregándole el regalo

-¡NYAJAJAJA, YA ERA HORA! –se paro y le dio un abrazo a Patty- Feliz navidad

-Feliz navidad

Black saco de la caja conjuntos de ropa deportiva acompañado de pesas y una caja de chocolates exclusivos –NYAJAJAJA, Gracias Patty, ahora por eso, tendrás todo el respeto de TU ORE-SAMA

-JEJEJE de nadaaaaa

-Bien, la mortal que tiene el privilegio de YO darle regalo es… ¡MAKA!

-Espero no sea una foto tuya –le miro amenazando

-Descúbrelo –sonrio y le dio su abrazo, entregándole su regalo

-¿Qué es Maka-chan? –pregunto Tsubaki emocionada

-Black…-le miro con ganas de clavarle un cuchillo- ¿Una foto tuya? –la mostro

-NYAJAJAJA, SIEMPRE RECORDARAS A TU ORE-SAMA –sonrio alzando el pulgar- pero no es todo

Maka regreso su vista al regalo y se encontraba una colección de libros de John Green y Rainbow Rowell **(3)**

-¡KYYAAAAA! –Abrazo los libros- Black, eres un Dios –confeso sonriendo

-Lo sé mortal, lo sé

-Gracias, amo estos autores –sonrio- y bien…a mi me toco Ragnarok-kun

-¿Eh? –el nombrado se levanto- Ahí

-Feliz navidad –lo abrazo

-Feliz navidad Maka –se separaron para darle su regalo

-Espero te guste –sonrio

-Gracias –tomo el regalo y lo abrió- ¡WOW! Un disco autografiado de WarCry** (4)**… ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿Sabías que amo a esta banda?

Maka asintió- Tengo contactos queridos –guiño el ojo dirección a Liz

-Muchas gracias Maka… -le sonrio- y bien a mi…–se sonrojo- me toco Liz

Liz sonrojada se paro y le dio su abrazo

-Feliz navidad, Ragnarok

-Feliz navidad, preciosa –le sonrio, la pareja sonrojada desvió la mirada. Ragnarok saco detrás del árbol una caja del tamaño de Black

-Wow, ¿compraste una réplica de Black? –rio Liz

-Di lo que quieras linda –le miro- pero ábrelo

Liz con nerviosismo, se acerco a la gran caja…al momento de descubrir el regalo se llevo una gran sorpresa

Un oso tamaño Black Star estaba en frente de ella, sosteniendo un corazón que tenia grabado "¿Serias mi novia?". Una obra demasiado empalagosa para ser de Ragnarok.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡ES HERMOSOOOO! –Dijo Liz abrazándolo- Y claro que si –dijo mirando a su nueva pareja

Ragnarok no lo pensó dos veces para depositarle un beso.

-JEJEJE, Mi onee-chan ya tiene a su príncipe azul –dijo Patty contenta, haciendo sonrojar a su hermana

-¡Patty! Que cosas dices…-se alejo de Ragnarok para agarrar su regalo- Y bien, ya es obvio quien me toca –sonrio- Kid

-Lo sospeche por la envoltura simétrica, gracias Liz –le abrazo- Feliz navidad

-Feliz navidad Kid –sonrio

-¿Segura que es simétrico? –la miro preocupado

-Deja tu manía y ábrelo

Sus ojos brillaron al ver ropa simétricamente diseñada por Liz, una versión chibi de Chrona con un corte simétrico y unos gemelos de plata, junto una foto con todos y en palabras negras decía "Simmetrical Family"

-¡Simétrico y perfecto! ¡ME ENCANTA! –Abrazo a la chibi Chrona- gracias Liz

-¡Y bieeeen! Falta mi regalo –hablo Justin, tomando una caja larga

-¿Para quién es? –pregunto Maka

-Patty por su puesto –sonrio y se lo dio a su pareja

-¡UNA JIRAFA DE CHOCOLATEEE! –Sonrio como niña chiquita- ¡Gracias Justin-kun! –lo abrazo, dándole un tierno beso en el cachete

-Owww, se ven tan lindos –dijo Tsubaki, Liz no estaba del todo de acuerdo

-Bueno, van a pasar de las 6 –dijo Kid levantándose y ofreciendo su mano a Chrona- vámonos señorita

Así hicieron todos, tomaron a sus parejas y se dirigieron a la fiesta de Shibusen.

Arreglados, guapos y envidiables. El quinteto de parejas estaba brillando.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

*: Si vieron, en todas las explicaciones de los vestidos puse un asterisco y bien lo puse para decirles que estoy haciendo los dibujos de todas con sus respectivos vestidos. Disculpen, aun no termino, yo avisaré cuando estén listos n.n y los publicare en mi devianART (que de hecho no tiene nada )

**: Ok, en los trajes de cada uno puse un doble asterisco...significa que quiero que me den su opinión si también los dibujo. No hecho a ninguno (me hes dificil hacer hombres) pero si ustedes así lo desean, me parto la espalda para dibujarlos :3

**(1): Agatha Ruiz de la Prada**: A una amiga le gusta y se me vino la mente ella, es una diseñadora, muy buena que recomiendo ;)

**(2): Harley Davidson**: A Soul le gustan las motos, yo amo estas motos...y pues pensé en ellas :3

**(3): John Green**: Un escritor (que me encanta), se le identifica más por su obra _"Bajo la misma estrella" _que, claramente, recomiendo. **Rainbow Rowell**: Escritora...empece a leer su obra _"Eleanor &Park"_ y simplemente me enamoro. Obvio, también recomiendo que la lean (Claro...si les gusta el romance y cositas así)

**(4:) WarCry**: Banda Heavy Metal, con canciones lindas y unas desgarradoras (para mi)


	5. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! (22)

La limosina se paro en las grandes escaleras del Shibusen. Estas, estaban adornadas con una alfombra roja y muchos alumnos estaban caminando por ahí. Todos elegantes.

Bajaran todos los hombres para ayudar a sus respectivas damas y agarrados de los brazos, se dirigieron al salón donde sería el gran espectáculo. Claro, ninguno paso desapercibido.

"¡Mira! Están guapísimas" "¡Una belleza absoluta!" "¡Kid y Soul, KYYYYAAAA!" "¿Es Spartoi?" "¡KYYYA! Todos se ven tan elegantes" –Los susurros, gritos y cumplidos caían como la nieve que se presentaba. Sin contar a los "corazones rotos" al ver a la chica o chico de sus sueños mirando perdidamente feliz a su pareja.

-¡Chicooooos! ¡BIENVENIDOS! –hablo Shinigami-sama extendiendo los brazos

-Feliz Navidad, padre –le hablo su hijo

-Feliz navidad chicos –sonrio Shinigami-sama

-¡Feliz navidad! –dijeron todos con suficiente energía y nerviosismo.

-Chi-chicos…-hablo sorprendida Marie-sensei- están perfectos

-Gracias Marie-sensei, usted también lo está –hablo Maka, sonriendo. Marie vestía con un lindo vestido blanco, largo y ajustado*, dejando a Stein sin palabras (¬u¬)

-Gracias chicos, pasen, pasen, pronto se hará el concurso, varios juegos ya están empezando –sonrio, todos asintieron y se adentraron

-Vaya…se ven fabulosos –hablo Marie a Shinigami-sama

-Están creciendo –contesto este

Dentro del salón…

-¡Shibusen! –Habló Stein, todos voltearon a verlo- Como saben, antes del baile y la celebración de Navidad, se hizo el intercambio de regalos y los juegos…ahora se hará el concurso de los destacados del año…tranquilos, todos están en alguna sección –sonrio, recibió a cambio aplausos que inundaron la sala. Se hizo un lado del escenario.

-Y bien, empecemos con este juego –hablo Spirit- Claro, esto se hizo a base de encuestas y sus respuestas son anónimas.

-¡Empecemos con la primera preguntaaa! –Dijo Marie dando saltitos- ¿Quién fue la mejor arma este año?

En el escenario, en una pantalla en blanco, se proyecto imágenes de peleas y lucha.

-La ganadora es… ¡Tsubaki Nakatsukasa! Por su sorprendente estilo bomba y hoja demoniaca –hablo Marie- ven por tu regalo

-¡Tsubaki-chan! Ganaste –le sonrio Maka, la morena se sonrojo y fue al escenario a recibir un regalo por parte de Shibusen y un "¡ESTAS HERMOSA!" por parte de muchos alumnos

-Ahora, ¿Quién fue la mejor técnica? –Hablo Stein, mostrando los videos de varios movimientos de técnicas- ¡La ganadora es Chrona Makenshi! Por sus nuevas habilidades de espadachín y su mejoramiento reconocible

-Felicidades hermosa –le felicito Kid, haciendo que su novia se pusiera nerviosa- anda, ve por tu regalo-Chrona al momento de poner un pie en el escenario, se escucho un rotundo "¡WOOW!"

-¿Chrona? –pregunto Jacqueline, a su lado estaba Kim quien refunfuñaba por la atención que le estaban dando a Chrona

-¡PRECIOSA! –grito alguien en forma de piropo, haciendo que Chrona y Kid se pusieran rojos. Chrona del sonrojo, Kid de la rabia.

-Tienen razón, tu nueva apariencia esta exquisita –le guiño Marie dándole el regalo

-Y ahora…hablando de chicos… ¿Quién fue la mejor arma? –hablo Marie, mostrando videos de batallas- …la respuesta es obvia, ¿no?...¡Soul Eater!- un "¡KYYYAAAA!" se hizo presente en toda la sala, haciendo que Maka se pusiera a la defensiva para alejar a todas de su ardiente guadaña/novio.

-Tranquila Maka, solo te quiero a ti, solo eres tu –le sonrio y le deposito un beso, su alrededor se entristeció y los gritos desvanecieron casi por completo

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES CON MI HIJA, DEPRAVADO? –Se alarmo Spirit, queriendo matar al albino

-Tranquilo Spirit, tu hija ya no es una bebé, ¿lo sabes? –le hablo una mujer desconocida…o bueno, para la mayoría, era la mamá de Maka. Por lastima o suerte, Maka aun no la veía.

-¡Pasa por tu regalo Soul!-hablo Marie, dándole su regalo y volviendo con el juego- Ahora, ¿Quién fue el mejor técnico? –Sonrio para enseñar más videos- ¡Death the Kid! El modo en que empuña a sus pistolas es el más originas (Disparar con los meñiques)

Los "¡Kid eres hermoso!" aparecieron (¡Y cómo no! *u*) pero el simplemente sonrio a Chrona, la beso, recibió sus felicitaciones y subió por el premio.

-¡Que bellas son las parejas de esta noche! –alardeo Shinigami-sama

-Y continuando, ¿Quién es la mejor estudiante en todo Shibusen? –sonrio Marie y puso el video el día del examen- ¡Maka Albarn!

Recibió una lluvia de aplausos y muchos piropos por parte de Shibusen

-Esa es mi novia –dijo Soul guiñándole el ojo al verla arriba del escenario. Para su sorpresa, no fue Spirit o Marie quien entrego el regalo, fue su madre, Kami

-Felicidades mi cielo –le hablo su madre

-¡Mamá! –sonrio y la abrazo sin dudar- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hoy, a pasar Navidad contigo pero –miro a Soul- mi niña ya creció –Maka sonrojada asintió y volvió a abrazar a su madre

-Por eso me gusta Navidad…-hablo Shinigami, viendo la escena familiar- OOOK, ahora, ¿Quién es el chico más rudo de Shibuseeen?

Pasaron escenas de Ragnarok en su moto, andando por Death City junto con Liz

-Obviamente, es ¡Ragnarok Makenshi! –dijo Marie y "rudamente" subió Ragnarok.

-¡Ni se atrevan a decirle algo a mi novio! –hablo Liz, celosa pero haciendo que todas sus seguidoras se callaran

-Por eso me gustas-dijo Ragnarok volviendo con ella

-¿QUÉ HAY DE MI? ¡SOY SU DIOS! –reclamo Black

-Te lo dije, estas en "¿Quién es que tiene mayor complejo?"- se burlo Ragnarok

-Calma, calma, todos están en algo-dijo Marie sonriendo- Bueno, la siguiente… ¿Quién tiene la mayor obsesión? –en la pantalla aparecieron videos de Kid y sus ataques de simetría, Patty con las jirafas y Stein con la disección- y el ganadoooor…

-No, ganadora –corrigió Shinigami-sama

-Oh si, ¡La ganadora es Patty Thompson!

-¡Justin-chan! ¡Gané un premio! –dijo sonriendo y emocionada

-También el de "¿Quién es la pistola más linda en toda Death City?"- le sonrio su pareja, haciendo sonrojar a la menor

-Ja, sí que es entretenido esto –dijo Tsubaki acercándose con Soul, Maka, Kid y Chrona, dejando de lado un momento el concurso

-Lo es –sonrio la rubia ceniza- Jajaja, nunca pensé que haría algo así Shinigami-sama

-Ni yo- hablo Kid- ¿Qué tal con tu mamá?

-Bien, no esperaba verla

-¿Tendré que presentarme a mi suegra? –sonrio de lado Soul, ganándose un ligero codazo de Maka

-Tonto…-dijo antes de callarse en un beso

-Nee, Tsubaki-chan, ¿Y Black? –pregunto Chrona, la morena se limito a apuntar con su dedo hacia el techo

-¡Baja de ahí mono asimétrico! –Le grito Kid, viendo como su amigo se balanceaba en un candelabro, exigiendo atención- No se lidiar con el

-Jajaja, ¿mi frase es tan pegajosa?

-¡Demasiado! –enfatizo Kid al abrazar a su novia

-¿Black esta allá arriba? –pregunto Maka cuando se separo del beso

-Si –hablo Tsubaki apenada

-¡Makaaaaaa-… –dijo apuntando con su libro

-¡Espera Ma…-haciendo el intento inútil de detenerla

-CHOP! –el peli-azul callo entre toda la multitud

-Es un idiota –rio Soul

-Y el premio es para… ¡Black Star! –anuncio Marie, haciendo a todos voltear alzando una ceja

-¡NYAJAJAJA! ¡YA RECONOCEN A SU DIOS! –dijo subiendo al escenario con un chichón en la cabeza. Recibió su regalo pero antes, dio un discurso de lo genial y asombrante que era

-Nunca cambiara –dijo Chrona

-Espero que no lo haga –hablo Tsubaki, siendo volteada a ver por todos, se sonrojo- me encanta su forma de ser –dijo sonrojada, dando una de sus tímidas sonrisas

-¿Y por qué ganaste? –pregunto Kid a su amigo que se acercaba

-¡Soy el tipo más genial! ¿Qué esperabas rayitas?

-¡Bien Black! –dijo Ragnarok desde lejos alzando el pulgar- No todos ganan por ser el de menos calificación –sonrio

-¡Black! ¿Ganaste por eso? –le pregunto Tsubaki preocupada

-NYAJAJAJA, GANE PORQUE SOY SU DIOS –dijo en pose heroica

-Eres idiota –sonrio Soul

-Y bien chicos, en este rato en que felicitamos a los ganadores, se hizo otra encuesta –sonrio Marie

-¿Quién es el alumno más guapo y elegante de esta noche? –siguió Stein

-Chicos, hubo empate entre…-miro una hojita- ¡Soul Eater, Death the Kid y Ragnarok Makenshi! –anuncio Marie señalando a los nombrados

Nuevamente, los poderosos "¡KYYYAAAA!" apoderaron el salón.

-Todos se ven absolutamente geniales hoy, de eso no hay duda –dijo Marie tomando de nuevo la atención- ahora… ¿Quién es la alumna más guapa y elegante de esta noche?...

Silencio mortal entre todas las chicas

-¡Elizabeth Thompson! –soltó Marie y todos miraron sorprendidos a la nombrada

Liz, por el asombro, soltó la copa de vino que estaba en sus manos, agrandando los ojos y en estado de shock

-Era obvio eso –le dijo Ragnarok- Eres la más hermosa en Shibusen –le dio un beso y la empujo al escenario

-Liz-chan, ten tu regalo –la abrazo y la contemplo- realmente estas bellísima

-¡Vuelta, vuelta! –gritaron. Ragnarok busco al desgraciado que fue capaz de gritar eso

Marie asintió con la cabeza y le dio una vuelta a Liz. Haciendo que los cumpliros y uno que otro comentario envidioso inundaran nuevamente el salón.

Liz estaba radiante, no era mentira, ella realmente estaba hermosa.

-Y bien, con este bonito final, empezamos con…-Marie interrumpida

-¡EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD! –dijo Shinigami-sama, alegremente y haciendo que la banda sonora empezara a tocar y todas las parejas tomaron lugar en la pista.

_Con Maka y Soul_

-Nee~ Soul, ¿Qué se siente ser uno de los más guapos de Shibusen?

-Nada en absoluto –dijo en su pose cool

-Pff, modesto –dijo ella tomando de su copa

-¿Quieres que me sienta grande? –le miro con sus intensos ojos, ella solo le ignoro- No me importa si soy el más guapo o el más feo de Shibusen, me da igual, ¿sabes por qué? –Maka volteo a verlo con curiosidad, el se acerco a su oído- por que así te gusto –susurro, logrando hacer sonrojar hasta los pies a Maka

-¡Ba-baka!...-dijo huyendo de la mirada del albino

-Eres tan adorable con esa cara- le toco sus mejillas- ven, vamos a bailar

-Pero sabes que yo no bailo –dijo deteniéndose del agarre de su novio

-¿Y nunca piensas aprender? –Dijo jalándola más a él- yo te guio –sonrio para darle seguridad a su pareja. Posiciono una mano en su cintura (haciendo estremecer un tanto a Maka) y la otra sostuvo su mano. Empezando con el baile

-Soul…-le miro sonrojada

-¿Hmm?

-¿Lo sientes?

-Huh? –El albino le miro raro, hasta que sintió un calor abrazador en su alma- Ohh, lo siento, Maka…

-Nuestras almas se conectan al bailar –le interrumpió, sonriendo

-Si ese es el caso –el pego más a ella- nunca paremos de bailar

_Con Patty y Justin_

-Jejeje ¡Hay mucha comida! –rio Patty mientras traía unos panquesitos para ambos

-Vaya que están ricos –sonrio Justin, dándole una mordida a su cupcake

-¡Si! Aunque ninguno tiene forma de jirafa…-los grandes ojos de Patty se humedecieron

-¡No llores muñeca! Mira…-Justin poso su mano en su bolsa, para sacar una bolsita- Una galleta de jirafa –sonrio y Patty empezó a dar saltitos emocionada- pensaba dártelo después pero al ver tu carita no me resistí

-¡Gracias Justin-kun! –dijo Patty sonriendo a más no poder por el pequeño detalle

-Y bien, ¿me permites bailar contigo? –dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, ofreciendo su mano

-¡Haaaai! –afirmo sonrojada, aceptando su mano

La inusual pareja se fue a la pista. Mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas. Platicando y divirtiéndose. Cuando de pronto, el bailar los llevo a estar debajo de un muérdago

-¡OOH! Patty, mira –dijo Justin sonrojada, mirando el techo

-Huh? –Miro confundida- ¿Muérdago? –volvió a mirarlo, riendo nerviosamente

-Me gustas Patty, y mucho…es algo raro que te lo diga tu técnicamente profesor pe-pero eso no es malo, ¿no? –Empezó a hablar Justin, notoriamente nervioso que empezó a tartamudear y decir cosas tontas- Di-disculpa pee-pero yo creo que n-no es malo… ¿o tú lo crees? Va-vaya, si lo crees entonces e-estoy metiendo la pata –Patty sonreía al ver a su chico nervioso-…pero aun así, Patt…-la pistola menor decidió dar el gran paso, interrumpiendo a Justin con un ágil beso

-También me gustas, Justin-kun –sonrio ampliamente, haciendo sonrojar al joven Death Scythe

_Con Tsubaki y Black Star_

La exótica pareja estaba bailando muy al compas de la canción.

Esta era calmada, tranquila, para disfrutar cada paso. Una canción que se baila de cachetito*

¿Por qué exótica? Bien, pues porque son tan opuestos que sus almas, corazones y mentes se complementan al máximo.

Tsubaki era la mente, el soporte de la pareja. Ella ayuda a Black con su comprensión y sonrisas.

Black era el cuerpo, sin él la pareja seria tonta y sin sentido. Es el que está con Tsubaki, el que la defiende, el que la hace enojar y suspirar.

-Wow Black, no sabía que te gustara bailar este tipo de canciones –dijo Tsubaki

-No me gustan –dijo, haciendo a Tsubaki levantar una ceja- pero a mi Diosa le gusta, yo como su Dios estoy para complacerla –sonrio, ganándose una tímida risa de su chica

-Oh Black, no sé que haría sin ti –confeso la hoja demoniaca

-Mmm –pensó- si cualquier mortal mi dijera eso, contestaría sin dudar un "¡CLARO QUE NO SABRIAS! ¡YO SOY TU SOL, MORTAL!" –dijo alzando la voz y haciendo su pose de victoria, después volvió a tomar a su pareja- pero aquí es al revés Tsubaki, tu eres mi sol. Sin ti no podría decir que soy un Dios y…aunque mi orgullo no lo diga, sin ti no soy nada –dijo sonrojado, rascándose la cabeza apenado y sonriendo nervioso

-Black…-le miro sorprendida la chica, posando su mano en su boca en forma de sorpresa y conteniendo las ganas de reír, gritar y comérselo a besos

-Desde el día en que tú fuiste la única que escucho mi discurso de que sería el que superaría a los dioses, desde ese día te convertiste en mi Diosa –volvió a sonreir

Tsubaki dejo de bailar y bajo la mirada, preocupando a Black

-O-oye… ¿te mol…-agachaba la cabeza para poder ver el rostro de su Diosa pero esta con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos, le dio un salvaje beso.

Dejándolos parados en medio de la pista. Dejándolos besándose, dependiendo de sus almas. Dejándolos amarse.

_Con Liz y Ragnarok_

-Aun sigo sin entender…-dijo Ragnarok paseando su mirada por Liz

-¿El qué? –pregunto ella tomando de su copa de vino

-El como me aceptaste –le miro directamente a los ojos, haciendo que su potente mirada la sonrojara

-¿D-de que hablas? Y-yo solo…-balbuceaba nervioso

Ragnarok soltó una risita y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando escucho el cambio de canción

La hermosa melodía calmada se paso a una sensual de bachata (**N/A:** más especifica '_Procura coquetearme más – Chichi Peralta'_)

-¡Bailemos! –dijo animado Ragnarok, jalando a Liz a la pista

-¡Ra-Ragnarok! Eres algo pesado –dijo ella acomodándose su vestido

-Discúlpame preciosa pero esta canción es perfecta, ¿no crees? –sonrio, le tomo de la cintura y empezaron a bailar

-¿Eh? ¿Perfecta? –se pregunto y empezó a bailar con él. Sus pasos eran como de _Bambi _ recién nacido si se comparaba a los de Ragnarok pero, aun así, Ragnarok la guiaba en delicadas vueltas y sensuales agarres. Decidió poner atención a la canción y escuchó la estrofa:

"_Procura mujer que se aceleran mis latidos,__  
__Procura mujer.__  
__Ir acercando tus labios__,__  
__Y coquetearme despacio__  
__Procura mujer __  
__Que yo caiga en tus brazos__ "_

El escuchar esa pequeña estrofa, hiso que se sonrojara hasta los pies.

-Bailas bien, amor –sonrio al darle una vuelta

-¿Huh? ¿Te burlas? –le miro

-No amor, es la verdad –sonrio y la volvió a pegar a su cuerpo- sabes que paso daré, eres astuta

-Claro, soy Elisabeth Thompson –rio

-Calmada amor, todos saben lo fabulosa que eres…aunque no es tan lindo que todos lo sepan

-¿Eh? ¿Lo saben? –miro confundida

-Por Kami, no me digas que tu no –la volvió a mirar y al notar su ceja levantada volvió a hablar- Liz eres la mujer más hermosa, astuta, delicada, dramática, impaciente, diva-fashonista, honesta, cariñosa, alegre, gentil…-la tomo del mentón- perfecta de pies a cabeza y sin duda la mujer que me ha enamorado y obligado a ser su tipo perro para el resto de su vida –corto la distancia para hacerla en un delicado beso

"_Procura coquetearme más _

_Y no reparo de lo que te haré"_

Con esa estrofa termino la canción, dejando sin duda de que esa, era la canción perfecta de la pareja.

_Con Kid y Chrona_

Kid termino la bachata dándole una vuelta a Chrona. Se alejaron y sonrieron

-Eres buena en la bachata, Chrona, no lo imagine –sonrio Kid

-Es música con mucho ritmo, me gusta –sonrio y ambos rieron juntos

-Vaya, ¿Qué decir? Es hermoso estar contigo –la abrazo- además, hoy te ves espectacular –su comentario gano un notorio sonrojo de su novia- y si me permites decirlo, eres la mujer más bella que haya visto en mi vida…más bien –se corrigió- Que veré en mi vida

-Oh, Kid, para –rio- me haces sonrojar –lo miro apenada

-Tu color carmín es hermoso –volvió a sonreir para darle un corto beso. La música comenzó pero esta cambio a un tango (**N/A: **Para que se imaginen, escuchen _"The tango- Marc Shaiman"_ o vean _"Los Locos Addams II"_ jijiji ¬u¬)

La sensual tonada comenzó. Kid miro a Chrona con una sonrisa picara adornándolo. Chrona, sonrojada, acepto la mano que ofrecía el Shinigami.

Kid, sin soltarla, le dio una vuelta alrededor de el para al final posarla de espaldas a él. Tomo un brazo y empezó a trazar un camino de besos: Desde la punta de sus dedos, pasando por detrás de su cuello y terminando por su otro extremo. Iba a repetir el camino pero fue detenido por la mano de Chrona. Kid, le dio una vuelta sola y la volvió a tomar. Posando una mano en la cintura y otra agarrando su mano. Comenzaron a bailar y dar vueltas juntos. Dar pasos firmes. Kid inclino hacia atrás a Chrona en un movimiento sensual. Con fuerza, la puso de nuevo enfrente de el para mover sus piernas expertos. Dando vueltas en la pista, con caricias y agarres sumamente sensuales, acompañados de miradas sinceras y sonrisas picaras.

La pareja estaba en un espectáculo total. Bailaban con gracia y sensualidad. Kid daba ciertos besos en varias partes de ella, acariciándola y haciendo el baile más intenso.

La bella tonada paro, haciendo a ambos quedar de frente, rozando sus narices. Kid tenía sus manos en la cadera y mano de ella. Chrona, en el hombro y mano de él. Con respiraciones cansadas, se veían felizmente.

Una ola de aplausos, chiflidos y halagos los sacaron de su mundo y voltearon a su alrededor.

Sonrojados, se separaron un poco y con sonrisas respondían los aplausos.

-¡La mejor pareja sin duda! –dijo Shinigami-sama- ¡Que baile tan más esplendido señores! Ustedes acaban de hacer arte en esta pista, ¡Felicidades!

La pareja, sonrojada, hizo una pequeña reverencia como acto de agradecimiento

-Y bien, ¡Que nadie deje de bailar! –Sonrio- ¡Muchachos! –señalo al conjunto, dando como señal de que siguieran con la música.

-Vaya, todos nos miraron –sonrio Chrona apenada

-Lo sé, ufff –le miro contento- te amo Chrona

-Te amo Kid –le sonrio sonrojada. Al escuchar que la música de nuevo era bachata, decidieron salir al balcón para tomar un gran respiro y recuperar fuerzas.

Tomados de la mano, se alejaron y se acercaron al balcón. La música no se escuchaba tanto ahí, así que podían oír tranquilamente

-¡Mira! –Señalo Chrona entusiasmada- ¡Nieve! –volteo su mirada para enseñar una gran sonrisa a su novio

-Tenía tiempo que no nevaba…debe ser señal de que este año será bueno, ¿no? –le sonrio, abrazándola de su cintura

-Muy bueno diría yo –le dio un beso en la mejilla- el año empezara con…

-Contigo a mi lado –finalizo Kid. Y de pronto volteo su mirada hacia arriba de ellos, sonrojándose.

Hábilmente, alguien coloco un muérdago en un pequeño pico que salía de la estructura.

La joven se sonrojo y miro a su pareja

-Muérdago –susurro Chrona.

Kid, la tomo del rostro y le dio un beso cálido, puro y delicado.

El beso no paso a salvaje, el beso fue lento, disfrutando el baile de sus lenguas, disfrutando cada movimiento.

Como saben, el oxigeno es primordial y solo por esa momento, maldijeron al creador de sus cuerpos. Se separaron sonrojados y apoyaron mutuamente su cabeza en la frente de su pareja. Se tomaron de las manos y se miraron.

Felizmente juntos. Felizmente enamorados.

-Empezaremos el año juntos –dijeron al mismo tiempo, dando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

¡Aquí termina este fic navideño!

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? ¬u¬

¡Espero disculpen mi tardanza!

No puedo jurar que seré puntual pero no dejaré fics a medias n.n eso si lo aseguro.

Y bien, gracias por leer queridos, muchas gracias.

Claro, también agradezco infinitamente a las personas que me dieron Review, gracias :) 

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

Que sus más grandes deseos se cumplan esta Navidad y claro, sobre todo, que la pasen MUY felices.

Nos leemos pronto, bye bye :3

_¿Review?_


End file.
